


So much Sebastian

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe - Fandom, Kurt and Sebastian - Fandom, Kurtbastian - Fandom, Sebastian Smythe - Fandom, kurt hummel - Fandom
Genre: Communication Issues, Foreplay, M/M, Romance, Weekend Away, divorced Kurt, mentions of Blaine Anderson - Freeform, mentions of Lizzie Hummel-Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: Newly divorced Kurt struggles to give his new boyfriend the one thing he needs most.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	So much Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of cute with a hint of angst and a side of sexy. 
> 
> Enjoy x  
> I love you 
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter

Kurt Hummel sighed with contentment, placing his weighty over night bag on the huge comfy bed before him. He turned with a wide smile, his bright eyes sparkling and reached out his arms to his beautiful boyfriend. Sebastian Smythe released the handle on his small suitcase and stepped forward into Kurt’s embrace. He groaned softly, melting against Kurt’s body as their lips met. 

Kurt’s eyes dropped closed. He held Sebastian tight against him as they kissed tenderly. Sebastian’s hands began to wander as he pressed Kurt back against the side of the bed. 

“Ehhh,” Kurt reluctantly pulled back just enough to halt the kiss. He cupped Seb’s face, pecked his lips chastely and shook his head. “I want you,” he sounded desperate but looked disgusted, “but baby it was such a long drive and I’m sweaty and I stink.”

“I don’t care,” Sebastian WAS desperate. “Sweaty, stinky, whatever, You’re still beautiful to me,” He gently brushed Kurt’s hair back from his face and looked warmly into Kurt’s eyes. “I could so easily lose myself in you.”

Kurt blushed a little. Pouting shyly, he hid his face bashfully in Sebastian’s shoulder. “You’re sweet to me,” he muttered into the soft woollen fabric of Seb’s green sweater.

“Because I love you,” Sebastian smiled softly, meaning every word. He was elated that Kurt had agreed to join him on a weekend away, alone at his parent’s cabin just the two of them. It had been a long drive but was totally worth it now that he was holding Kurt in his arms.

“Thank you,” Kurt squirmed gently out of Seb’s embrace. He stepped aside and reached for his bag on the bed. 

“Thank you?” Sebastian frowned, stepping in behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed Kurt’s neck then nipped at his ear playfully. “Is something wrong?” He checked cautiously as Kurt again pulled away slightly in his search for his pyjamas.

“No,” Kurt responded nonchalantly. He leaned back against Seb’s body and turned his head, stretching up to kiss him. “Can I please just take a shower? I’m not feeling the least bit sexy like this.” He gestured down his travel weary body. 

“Sure,” Seb stepped back. He slid his hands defensively into the pockets of his jeans. He was disappointed. Being alone without Kurt’s room mates was supposed to allow for spontaneity but Kurt still seemed unwilling to relax plus he’d just blown off Seb’s declaration of love, again. That always stung. “The bathroom is through there,” Sebastian pointed sullenly across the room. “Just watch the hot tap. It can be a little temperamental.” Sebastian looked down at the floor suddenly feeling very insecure. “I’ll light us a fire and start dinner I guess.”

Kurt picked up his fresh clothes and headed for the bathroom. “Thanks hun” he smiled over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “I promise I’ll be quick then I’m all yours.”

“I thought you were all mine already,” Sebastian muttered under his breath as be bent down and picked up his case and laid it beside Kurt’s bag. 

Kurt hadn’t heard his utterances as he’d entered the bathroom and promptly closed the door behind him. 

Sebastian slipped off his shoes with a sigh. He unzipped his case and pulled out his phone charger. He put his phone onto charge then left the room. 

Because the cabin was so isolated with no neighbours for miles he and Kurt had stopped on the way up for groceries. They’d unpacked them when first arriving before Seb had given Kurt a tour of the place.

Seb had enjoyed the delight he’d seen in Kurt’s eyes as they moved from room to room. His parents were seldom around but they had a great decorator. The woodland cabin was classy yet cosy and inviting. The kitchen that Seb headed for now was state of the art with all the bells and whistles, not so different from the one in their Westerville mansion. Sebastian and his mother both enjoyed cooking, so no expense had been spared a few years back when they’d renovated. Seb was excited to get in there to cook for Kurt tonight.

Kurt and Sebastian hadn’t been dating very long. They’d been officially a couple for even less time. They hadn’t even done IT yet. They’d done things adjacent to it but not the actual deed. Sebastian felt nervous about that as he removed ingredients from the fridge and set them on the counter. Tonight was hopefully going to be the night. He wanted it so much. 

Neither he nor Kurt were virgins and Seb worried about disappointing Kurt. What if he couldn’t live up to the prowess of Blaine Anderson. Sure Blaine was an asshole who had cheated on Kurt but he was Kurt’s first love and he was way hotter than Sebastian, at least in Seb’s eyes. That made the usually confident green eyed ex-Warbler self conscious and doubtful about himself. 

He tried to think of something else, singing to himself softly as he put water onto boil for pasta and diced some bacon to begin his famous carbonara sauce. Sebastian was hungry. Shops were few and far between where they were so they hadn’t eaten in hours, aside from some trail mix which had really been more Kurt’s taste than Sebastian’s. Seb’s preferred snack of choice was flaming hot cheetos, not the bird feed Kurt had enthusiastically chosen.

While he waited for the water to boil, Sebastian added the remaining ingredients to his sauce and set it to simmer. He then set and lit the open fire. It wasn’t quite winter yet but they would need it. It still got extremely cold in these parts at night plus he liked the romantic atmosphere it set. He needed tonight to be special for Kurt. It had to be perfect.

“It’s so beautiful here,” Kurt entered the room, as Seb lit some candles, looking refreshed but cosy in comfy pyjamas and a thick robe. It was getting dark out so he hadn’t seen any point in putting on fresh day clothes. They wouldn’t be staying on long anyway if he had his way. “This cabin, the fire, the candles, it’s beautiful. You are beautiful.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Sebastian grinned. “Cute pj’s Hummel. Dinner won’t be long.”

“I am hungry,” Kurt looked Sebastian up and down, his eyes full of desire. He reached out a hand linking his fingers with Sebastian’s. He pulled him in close. They kissed softly, playfully both with smiles on their lips. 

“If we don’t stop right now I’m not going to,” Sebastian chuckled breathlessly, nudging Kurt’s thigh with his budding erection. 

Kurt chased his lips as he pulled back slightly, his hand cupping Seb’s cheek to hold him close. “We are alone here,” Kurt reminded him eagerly. “We don’t have to stop.”

Seb groaned in frustration shaking his head as his stomach growled loudly. Kurt smelled so good. Sebastian wanted more but they both needed to eat first. “We haven’t eaten in hours, I should put the pasta on,” He whined stepping away with regret. “I promise once we’ve had dinner and I’ve showered we’re going to return to this.” He placed a finger tip intimately against Kurt’s lips before turning away. 

“Can I help?” Kurt followed Sebastian into the kitchen. He picked up a wooden spoon Seb had been using and gave the bubbling, creamy sauce a stir. “This smells really good.”

“It’s my grandma’s recipe,” Sebastian smiled fondly as he dropped fresh pasta into the boiling saucepan. “My parents both travelled a lot for work when I was a kid. My grandma practically raised me. She loved to cook. I was devastated when she passed away last year.”

“Awww,” Kurt grimaced, leaning in and pecking Seb’s lips. “I’m really sorry hun.”

“Me too,” Seb shrugged, eyeing Kurt fondly. “She would have loved you as much as I do.”

Kurt smiled softly. “Should I open the wine?” He offered, looking for a distraction.

“I’m not sure I want any,” Sebastian looked torn. “I kind of want to keep my facilities about me tonight.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes, smirking at his boyfriend. “Why? What are you doing tonight?” He asked innocently.

Sebastian gnawed softly at his bottom lip. “Hopefully you,” he uttered without confidence.

“Hopefully?” Kurt questioned, slightly confused. “You must know that I’m a sure thing Sebby. You brought me to this gorgeous cabin by a stunning lake, lit me a fire and cooked for me... you are like my own personal Prince Charming. You are soooooo getting laid tonight.”

“I didn’t like to assume,” Sebastian gripped Kurt’s hip and pulled him close again as dinner bubbled before them. “But if you insist.”

“I insist,” Kurt shyly offered the spoon he was still holding to Seb for him to try the sauce. 

“Mmm,” Seb moaned softly as he tasted. “It’s perfect. Just needs cheese.”

Kurt tried it too. “Sooo good. I think I’m in love with your Grandma,” he agreed as Seb took the spoon from him, laid it on the counter and drew him in for a deep kiss. Kurt withdrew wide eyed. Sebastian really could kiss.

“She was an incredibly courageous woman,” Seb explained. He clearly loved his grandma. “She raised my mother and her four siblings alone after my grandfather was killed in a hit and run.”

“That’s awful,” Holding Seb, Kurt sounded sympathetic. 

“Drunk driver,” Sebastian grimaced, awkwardly adding cheese to the sauce before Kurt released him to retrieve the spoon and stir. “He was just 32.”

“That must have been so difficult for her,” Kurt could relate. He’d been raised by a single parent after his mother had passed away. Sebastian knew that already. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian nodded solemnly. He carefully sampled a piece of hot pasta and deeming it ready, he strained the water then prepared to serve. 

“Would you mind putting a log of wood on the fire while I dish up?” Seb smiled at his love.

Kurt nodded, crossing the open plan space to the fire place while Seb busied himself in the kitchen. 

After placing a couple of small logs on the fire, Kurt stood back, warming himself and watched Sebastian scurry around. Kurt was certain that his boyfriend had no idea how incredibly attractive or amazing he was or how a mere smile from him could brighten Kurt’s day. Kurt was so hopelessly in love with him, with every single thing about him but fresh off his divorce from Blaine Anderson he just couldn’t bring himself to say so yet.

Everything with Blaine had been such a nightmare. He never should have given in to pressure from Santana and Brittany and married him. Once a cheater, always a cheater and yet the asshole, thanks to all his family money had still managed to get full custody of their daughter. Kurt missed her. Having her stay two nights with him every two weeks would never be enough but it was all the court granted. The only benefit was the freedom it gave him to do things like take a weekend away with Sebastian. Looking at Seb now he was glad he could do that. 

Sebastian Smythe was the last man Kurt would have ever expected to fall in love with or even date. High school Kurt would never imagined it was possible and yet here they were, in a romantic cabin deep in the woods, a stunning lake on their doorstep about to eat home cooked pasta by candlelight in front of an open fire. Kurt felt so lucky. He felt so grateful. He never would have imagined a simple visit to a book shop would change his life this much, would lead to so much joy, nor had he imagined that Sebastian Smythe would have become so damn hot or be so remarkably romantic.

“What are you thinking about?” Seb asked curiously, noting the glazed over look in Kurt’s eyes as he approached with their pasta. 

“About that day we met at the bookstore,” Kurt smiled, accepting the steaming bowl of fettuccine carbonara from Sebastian before joining him on the sofa.

“Yeah?” Sebastian grinned, as he made himself comfortable. “What about it?”

“I still haven’t read that book I bought,” Kurt shrugged teasingly, beginning his meal. 

“I still haven’t got the coffee stain out of my shirt,” Sebastian chuckled.

“I offered to pay for my dry cleaner to do that,” Kurt quickly defended himself.

“I know,” Seb rolled his eyes. “It’s fine Babe. Do you like the pasta?”

“You’re an amazing cook,” Kurt nodded. “It’s really good.”

“Thanks,” Seb looked relieved. He was eager to make Kurt happy. Kurt been through so much with Blaine and with losing custody of little Lizzie. He deserved happiness.

They finished their meal quietly, exchanging warm glances in the firelight. Seb cleared their plates when they were done. He made coffees and served them up with a large slice of cheesecake to share. 

“Try not to spill this one,” Sebastian smirked at Kurt as he handed him a mug of steamy coffee. He sat down again beside him with the cheesecake between them, offering Kurt a bite of the dessert from his fork. They locked eyes as Kurt accepted, groaning softly at the taste.

“You really made this?” Kurt sounded doubtful. It might just have been the best cheesecake Kurt had ever tasted or maybe it was just the company and the atmosphere that made it so good. 

“Of course, I did,” Seb boasted proudly. “It’s your favourite right?”

“You’re my favourite,” Kurt smiled, helping himself to another bite before pulling Seb in for a soft kiss.

“I love you,” Seb hadn’t meant to say it again. It had just slipped out and it got more humiliating each time.

Kurt kissed Seb again, rather than responding. He felt it but the words just wouldn’t come. He wondered how much longer Sebastian might be willing to wait for them. It was getting more awkward every time Kurt failed to respond.

“Let me take care of the dishes,” he said instead. “Go take yourself a shower. You’ve been driving half the day.”

“I think I will,” Sebastian responded quietly, struggling to hide his disappointment at Kurt’s lack of response to his expression of love. He was sure Kurt felt it. He could see it in the way Kurt looked at him. Why couldn’t he say it? It was beginning to make Sebastian severely doubt himself and their relationship. Maybe he’d read everything all wrong and what they shared didn’t mean anything to Kurt at all. Was this just a fling? A fun rebound thing for Kurt after Blaine. Just the thought of that hurt Sebastian unbearably. 

Seb sighed as he crossed the room into the bedroom. He closed the door, moved their luggage aside and flopped down moodily on the bed. It was beginning to feel like a huge mistake bringing Kurt here. He loved Kurt so intensely and he wanted him so badly but there was no way he could make Kurt love him back, if he wasn’t feeling it. His biggest dilemma was that he didn’t know if he could be with Kurt either intimately or at all if he didn’t. 

Kurt felt guilty as he turned on a light and tended to the dishes, rinsing them thoroughly then placing them in the dishwasher. Sebastian had prepared them such a delicious meal, even bringing a home made cheesecake with them because he knew it was Kurt’s favourite. It was the sweetest gesture. Kurt appreciated that about his boyfriend. No one else in his life was ever that thoughtful. 

Dishes soon done, Kurt wandered the large room. He browsed the book shelf. He removed an old, red hardcover book and flicked through musty pages of beautiful illustrations, before returning it. He moved on, placing another log on the fire then checked out some Smythe family photos that adorned the far wall. A little Sebastian in each, with the same sparkling green eyes that Kurt often got lost in, laughing, splashing in the lake with his older brother, riding a bike, unwrapping gifts by a Christmas tree, enjoying the biggest burger Kurt had ever seen. The photos made Kurt smile. Sebastian had been the cutest kid, horrible hair cut but still really adorable. 

Kurt snooped around some more, beginning to wonder what was taking Sebastian so long. He’d heard the shower stop running ages ago. He decided to check on Seb. He opened the bedroom cautiously, peeking around. 

Half dressed in just sweat pants Seb looked up surprised, instinctively covering his upper body with the t-shirt he was holding.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, as he stepped into the room. He took the t-shirt from Seb’s grasp and tossed it carelessly on the bed. “You’re hot,” he ran a finger down Seb’s bare chest as he admired his body. “You don’t have to hide from me.”

Seb swallowed hard. Goosebumps erupting on his skin under Kurt’s touch. He reached up and cupped the back of Kurt’s head, entangling his fingers in Kurt’s hair as their lips met. The kiss was frantic and deep, tongues eagerly meeting as hands explored. Kurt’s robe now lay pooled at his feet. As he stepped around it pushing Seb against the wall, he wasn’t sure when or how that had happened. All he knew was he needed Sebastian and he needed him now. The love he felt for him could no longer go physically unexpressed. 

Sebastian groaned, a little in pleasure but some in pain as Kurt slammed his back against the wall. Nipping at Seb’s lip with his teeth it seemed that Kurt liked it a little rough. Seb was certainly into that as he fought Kurt’s top off and recaptured his lips, scratching down the soft skin of Kurt’s back. Kurt groaned, as he grinded his hardness against his boyfriend’s. Seb was just so sexy. Kurt had to have him. 

“I brought... supplies,” Kurt muttered breathlessly into Seb’s neck, sucking and biting at his sweet skin. 

Seb nodded. His hands clenching Kurt’s ass as his body arched into him. “Fuck I love you,” he uttered, hungry and desperate. 

Kurt stilled for a moment. He felt every bit the same way and intended to show with his body what he couldn’t say in words. Seb felt the hesitation though and misread it, offended he pushed Kurt away. “I can’t,” He panted. “Stop, please, I can’t.”

Kurt was cloudy with lust and confused. “You can’t?” He questioned harshly. “What do you mean you can’t? Because clearly you can.” He gestured down to the extremely significant bulge in Sebastian’s sweat pants.

Sebastian glared as he stepped around Kurt and picked up his t-shirt. He put it on before turning back to Kurt. “Okay then, sure,” he sighed. “I guess I just don’t want to.”

“Sure, whatever,” Kurt huffed. He was pissed, angry even but not at Sebastian. He was angry at himself. He couldn’t blame Sebastian for putting a halt to proceedings. Seb had put himself out there yet again and once more Kurt had left him hanging.

“So now I’m the bad guy?” Sebastian was hurt and he could no longer hide it. “I love you so damn much Kurt Hummel, with my whole fucking heart and I want you so badly but I can’t be with you if you don’t feel even a hint of that back. It hurts Kurt. It hurts more than I can say.”

Kurt took a deep breath. The pain he saw in Sebastian’s eyes broke his heart. “Of course I feel it,” Kurt defended himself solemnly “You must know that Sebastian. Don’t I show you every single day?”

“Then why can’t you say it?” Seb moved his suitcase to the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, staring intently at Kurt. “Why can’t you just tell me?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt sounded anguished. “Blaine...”

“Blaine?” Seb cut him off, his voice raised in frustration, “What’s Blaine got to do with us? Do you still have feelings for him?”

“Of course not,” Kurt replied defensively. 

“Then fuck Blaine. He’s a lying, cheating asshole,” Sebastian reminded Kurt aggressively. “He broke your heart Kurt. I would never...”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Kurt spoke kindly. He was confident Sebastian would never hurt him. He’d never had a partner as loving, generous and open as Seb.

“But still you don’t trust me,” Sebastian accused, calmer but still clearly offended.

“I trust you,” Kurt’s tone was firm. He reached out a hand to Seb. 

“Don’t touch me,” he brushed Kurt’s hand away and stood again. “I’m sleeping in the other room. I’ll take you home first thing in the morning.”

“I don’t want to go home,” Kurt argued. “I want to be here with you.”

“I’m not even sure that’s true,” Sebastian began to tear up as he pushed past Kurt and stormed from the room. He fled to the second bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt gasped at the sound. He dropped despondently down onto the bed, burying his face in his hands. Things between he and Seb weren’t meant to be this way. They were in love. They should be making love.

Kurt got up from the bed and went after Sebastian. He needed to at least apologise. He knocked softly on the second bedroom door, before easing it open.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt stood in the doorway, not brave enough to enter, “but you must know I want to be here with you.”

Seb looked up, teary eyed. “How would I know that?” he asked. “What even is this? What am I to you?”

Kurt grimaced. He hated how much Seb was hurting. “You’re my boyfriend,” he responded quietly.

“I don’t get it,” Seb was frustrated. “I’m good to you Kurt. I try to be thoughtful, affectionate, honest, all the things a good boyfriend should be and you do seem happy...”

“I am happy. I’m so happy,” Kurt assured him quickly.

“And yet you still don’t or can’t love me,” Seb frowned. “I can’t be in a relationship with you, or be physically intimate with you, feeling the way I do if it’s not reciprocated in some way.”

“It is reciprocated,” Kurt looked directly into Seb’s eyes. “I feel it Seb, honestly I do. Don’t break up with me.”

“You feel what exactly?” Seb wasn’t backing down. He was invested whole heartedly in his relationship with Kurt. If they were parting ways when they returned to New York he would be crushed but whatever dregs of self esteem he had left told he deserved the love he gave Kurt to be returned.

“Love,” Kurt muttered under his breath. 

“That’s convincing,” Seb quipped sarcastically. “Look don’t worry about it. If you say it now it’s just going to feel like I forced it out of you. I’m tired. Close the door please as you leave. I’ll see you in the morning,” he spoke dismissively.

Frustrated with himself, Kurt sighed as he closed the door between them. His heart was breaking. He was losing the best man he’d ever dated. A good man, a faithful, loyal, sassy yet sweet man, not to mention a gorgeous man. His eyes, his lips, his skin, his tenderness whenever they kissed. Kurt adored every part of Sebastian, everything about him, his laugh, his dry, quirky humour, his quick wit even his sarcasm. Kurt never would have predicted it but Sebastian Smythe had turned out to be the man of Kurt’s dreams. He couldn’t let 3 little words come between them. All he had to say was “I love you” and everything would be good as new. Just three little words and he could be holding Sebastian in his arms, he could be kissing him, stroking his soft skin and his hard...  
Three little words.

Kurt returned to his room. He picked up his robe from the floor, draping it over the chair in the corner then put his pj shirt back on before crawling into bed. He curled up on his side, sobbing softly until sleep over came him. It had been a long day and he hated himself for being so broken.

Sebastian was in the kitchen, dressed and sipping coffee, his suitcase packed and sitting by the door, when Kurt surfaced after his morning shower. “There’s coffee,” Seb grumbled quietly, evading eye contact. “I was thinking we should hit the road in the next 30 minutes so we don’t arrive home too late.”

“I don’t want to go home,” Kurt frowned, reaching for a coffee mug. “It’s only Saturday. We don’t have to be at work again until Tuesday. We had a whole weekend planned.”

“We did,” Seb nodded solemnly as Kurt poured his coffee. “But... I love you Kurt. You know that. I’ve told you a hundred times but I can’t... Staying here with you. Even just looking at you... it hurts.”

“Sebastian?” Kurt sighed. He put down his coffee and reached for Seb’s hand. Kurt grimaced as Seb flinched away, not knowing what to say. He knew what he needed to say and looking at Sebastian now he knew he felt it. Kurt stepped closer, with fear in his eyes. “Are we breaking up?”

Seb stepped back. He knew if he let Kurt touch him he would cave in, give Kurt anything he wanted without getting what he needed for himself. “I think we are,” he gnawed his bottom lip fighting back tears.

“No,” Kurt shook his head adamantly. He looked instantly devastated. He felt nauseous. This couldn’t be happening. “No Sebastian.”

“Kurt?” Seb looked deep into Kurt’s eyes. He saw the heartbreak, the love that Kurt couldn’t or wouldn’t state aloud. It didn’t matter. This was done. 

“I was planning to ask you today to move  
in with me,” Kurt pleaded with his eyes, with his body for Seb to reconsider. “I want to be with you Sebby. Take us to the next level.”

“Into the bunker with Rachel, Santana and Brittany? I think I’ll pass,” Seb shook his head.

“I thought we’d get our own place,” Kurt looked slightly hopeful. “You’re always saying how much you hate your neighbours.”

“We haven’t even slept together yet Kurt. You can’t even tell me how you feel about me. Moving in together is a little premature don’t you think?”

Kurt inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly. He looked at Sebastian, really looked at him, his perfectly styled hair, his gorgeous green eyes, his adorable nose, his soft sweet lips. His eyes wandered down over Seb’s body, down his long exquisite neck and over his long, lean perfect body. This was unquestionably the man he loved. Kurt had not a trace of doubt. 

Kurt reached out again for Sebastian’s hand. This time Seb let him take it, though somewhat reluctantly. Kurt returned his gaze to Seb’s eyes. He lost himself in the stunning green orbs for a moment. Not one single doubt. He smiled softly. Stepping in closer, he released Seb’s hand and cupped his cheek, stroking the slightly stubbled skin with his thumb. He leaned in, grazing Seb’s lips with his own. Seb instantly responded. He couldn’t fight it. He buried his hand in the back of Kurt’s hair and deepened the kiss, exploring Kurt’s mouth eagerly with his tongue, hungrily devouring him until they both eventually had to pull back for breath.

“You’re so good at that,” Seb panted, his arousal obvious.

Kurt smiled shyly, attempting to catch his breath. “Please I’m begging you do not break up with me,” he pleaded, overwhelmed with lust and beginning to ramble. “You are an amazing man. Kind generous, so sexy. I can’t lose you. Please...”

“I love you,” Sebastian spoke softly, his smile sad. 

Kurt stood frozen, mute, his heart racing as the three words Sebastian longed to hear swirled frantically on repeat through his brain. “I love you, I love you, I love you...” Looking into Seb’s eyes, Kurt tried to speak, tried to express his overwhelming feelings but nothing came out. 

Sebastian looked hurt but unsurprised. He sighed. “Meet me in the car,” he grumbled, turning for the front door.

Teary eyed Kurt reached out, grabbing Seb’s jacket sleeve, he halted him. “Just...” he spoke hesitantly. He didn’t know what to say.

Seb turned back. He said nothing. He waited, one eye brow raised questioningly.

“My marriage was a disaster,” Kurt mumbled. “You know what happened.”

“I know he cheated on you then swept you off your feet with that ridiculous proposal at Dalton, which I only agreed to participate in because I was sure you’d say no. I mean he cheated on you,” Seb grimaced, shaking his head. “Why would you marry him?”

“I thought it was you,” Kurt looked down at the floor.

“You thought you were marrying me?” Sebastian was confused. 

“I thought he cheated with you,” Kurt corrected.

“You know he didn’t right?” Seb narrowed his eyes.

“You were always flirting with him,” Kurt accused, “and hating on me.”

“You told me you didn’t like me, said I had horse teeth and smelled like Craig’s List,” Sebastian smirked. “What’s that even smell like?”

“Sex, BO and blue cheese,” Kurt shrugged, chuckling a little.

“Eww,” Seb scrunched his nose. “You think I smell like that?”

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “I like how you smell.”

“I didn’t sleep with Blaine,” Sebastian spoke firmly.

“I know,” Kurt nodded seriously. “I wish I hadn’t either.”

“Was it bad?” Seb grinned. 

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “It just lead to a lot of pain.”

“It also lead to Lizzie,” Seb softly reminded Kurt. “That kid is precious.” Seb loved Kurt’s daughter. 

“You’re right,” Kurt smiled. “She is. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Seb smiled, he stepped closer, pulling Kurt into a tight embrace.

Kurt clung to him, breathing him in. He smelled heavenly, citrusy and spicy and fresh, nothing like Craig’s list, more like comfort and safety and...

“I love you,” Kurt mouthed silently against the slightly marked skin of Seb’s neck. 

“Huh?” Seb giggled, Kurt’s breath tickling him, giving him goosebumps, turning him  
on.

Kurt buried his face into Seb’s shoulder, his fists clenched around handfuls of the back of Seb’s jacket as he held him. It was now or he may never get the chance again. He cleared his suddenly constricted throat, “I love you,” he whispered against Sebastian’s ear shyly.

“Thank you,” Seb mocked Kurt playfully by responding as he usually had in the past. Kurt pulled back from him eying him with scepticism.

“What?” Sebastian fought to keep a straight face, his whole body thrumming with joy. Kurt had said it, lamely but still he’d said it. He loved Sebastian.

“I love you,” Kurt spoke louder yet self consciously. It was clearly evident that he was sincere but struggling.

Sebastian took pity on him. “I love you too,” he smiled wide, from ear to ear. He gripped the back of Kurt’s hair and pulled him in for a long heated kiss. Kurt responded with enthusiasm. “Bedroom?” Kurt checked pulling Seb in that general direction. 

Seb hesitated. He took half a step back. He hated himself for it because he wanted Kurt so badly but he had to know. “You didn’t just say that because you want in these jeans did you?” He gestured down his legs.

“They’re great jeans,” Kurt teased, not really believing Sebastian was serious. 

“Kurt?” Seb frowned.

“Seriously?” 

Seb stood firm. 

“I told you before I want us to move in together,” Kurt reminded his love. “I love you Sebby.” Now that he’d said it once Kurt seemed unable to stop.

Seb smiled. He nodded and scooped Kurt up, throwing him over his shoulder. Kurt squealed, laughing as Seb carried him across the room. “Put me down, you thug,” he demanded giggling and kicking his feet. 

When they reached the bed, laughing along Seb dropped Kurt roughly on the mattress. He landed with a heavy thud quickly pulling Seb down with him. Their lips instantly met, tongues dancing together. “Are we really doing this?” Kurt asked eager and wide eyed, tugging at the hem of Sebastian shirt. 

“We’re really doing this,” Sebastian agreed, helping Kurt remove it. 

“Thank you,” Kurt uttered with a chuckle admiring Seb’s smooth bare torso. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Really?” 

Kurt nodded and laughed harder. Seb couldn’t help but join him. Together they were so happy.

“You’re crazy and I love you,” Sebastian sighed as Kurt’s lips grazed his left nipple.

“I love you too,” Kurt replied without hesitation, nipping playfully at the hardened bud, “so much Sebastian.”


End file.
